Merlin and the Sorcerer Stone
by Merlin4725
Summary: Merlin and Arthur go to Hogwarts along with all the knights and other characters.


Prologue: Born with magic

_Hello, Merlin fans! Here's my first fanfic/crossover of Merlin and Harry Potter. It's basically Merlin characters with a mix of both Harry Potter and Merlin stories. Hope you like it!_

**Declaimer: I do not own Merlin, Harry Potter, or any of their characters**

Hunith had lived a few weeks with Balinor, the man she had fallen in love with. He had to flee because Uther Pendragon, the Minister of Magic, was after him. He thought Balinor had murdered his wife Igraine to give birth to his son, Arthur. Hunith had been aware, a few months ago, that she was pregnant, and was soon going to give birth. She was a Muggle, but she did know a thing or two about the Wizarding World.

Hunith soon gave birth to her son and named him Merlin. She would soon see that her son had magic, he was probably also a Wizard, just like his Father. She was so proud that he would inherit the gift. But there was something not right about it. Merlin's eyes were gold when he did magic. Was that a common thing, or was Merlin special in some way? She didn't recall Balinor mentioning it. Wizards normally needed wands to perform magic. Maybe an accidental act of magic could be done without it, but eyes didn't turn gold.

_It was a bit short but I hope you could enjoy it. Thanks for reading!_

Chapter 1: Strange dreams

The school year was soon going to finish and Merlin was soon going to be 11. He now was still peacefully sleeping in his bed. He was dreaming of a castle, a school where he would learn what he needed to learn about magic, Hogwarts. He saw a blond boy with a familiar face and then he saw a green blinding light. He woke up.

"Merlin" his mother called. Merlin suddenly opened his eyes

"I saw the blond boy."

"Is it that dream again?" she asked

Merlin nodded

"I think I know who he is. I think it's the Ministry of Magic's son, Arthur Pendragon. You know, the one who is famous in my World because he survived the Killing Curse when he was a baby?

"Yes, well, no need to be worried. You'll soon go to Hogwarts and you only need to stand two more weeks of Muggle School, as you call it"

"Yeah, I guess"

"Come on, time for school"

Merlin goes down to the kitchen and is going to take an apple which almost hits the floor. But it doesn't hit the floor because Merlin's magic activates in time to stop it.

"Careful with that"

"I know, I didn't mean to"

"Off you go. And remember, no magic. I don't want to see you going to the Principal's Office again"

Merlin opens the door and goes to the Bus Station. He takes the School Bus in which he finds his best (and only) friend, Will.

"Hi, Will"

"Hi, Merlin"

After class...

"Only two more weeks and then summer" Merlin said

"Yeah. I'm getting tired of school"

"It's quite boring"

"Want to come to my house?" Merlin asked

"You sure your Mother won't mind?"

"No, I'm sure it's fine"

They go to Merlin's house

"Hi Mum"

"Merlin, you're back. Hello Will, how are you?"

"I'm tired, actually" Will answered

"Will, come upstairs, we can play chess"

"Yeah!"

While they are playing...

"Checkmate!" said Merlin exited

"Well, that took a while. My Mother will be worried about me, I should go home. See you tomorrow, Merlin"

"Bye, Will"

Will leaves the house

"Few. That was close. He almost found about my magic"

"Merlin, you have to be careful. I don't want him to be upset about you. You could lose your friendship."

"How am I going to tell him about Hogwarts?" Merlin asked worriedly

"You can't tell him"

"What-? He's my best friend!"

"Look what happened to your father" Merlin sights

"Then how are we going to tell him about me not going to school next year?"

"We'll find a way" Hunith says, looking through the window as Will is leaving there house

Chapter 2: Letter from Hogwarts

Merlin woke up on the floor that morning

"It's the dream again"

"Don't worry, when you go to Hogwarts, you'll learn about magic and you'll know what this means, if it means anything"

"You're right. I think I'll stop worrying, I can't wait to go to Hogwarts!"

"You'll go in September. The owl has arrived."

"Really?!"

Merlin goes downstairs and sees an owl on the border of the window holding a letter. He opens the letter.

"Dear Mr. Emrys,  
We are pleased to announce you that you've been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Merlin read

"Have they accepted you?" Merlin's mother asked

"Of course" Merlin said exited. Hunith looked worried. "What's wrong?"

"I'll miss you" she finally said while hugging him

"I'll miss you too, Mum" Merlin replied, hugging her back. "We'll have to go Diagon Alley to buy all the books and stuff"

"I was planning on going tomorrow"

"Have you come up with a way of telling Will I won't be going to school with him next year?"

"Not yet, have you?"

"No."

"Merlin, eat up, you're going to be late for school."

"Yes, Mum."

Merlin goes to the Bus Station to take the School Bus and finds Will, as usual. But mean kids, Michael and Tom, take Merlin's backpack, where his letter from Hogwarts is.

"Tom, look at this. It's a letter from...Hogwarts. What's Hogwarts, Emrys?" Michael said

"That's none of your concern" Merlin said with a defiant voice. "Give it back"

"Come and get it!" Tom said, siding with Michael

"I said: Give. It. Back!" Merlin warned before his eyes turned gold and Michael and Tom were flying backward into the air to land on the floor, unconscious. Hopefully, no one had seen the scene, except Will. Merlin took his letter, put it in his backpack and looked at Will.

"You have...what? Magic?"

"Yes, I have magic. But you weren't supposed to know."

"You weren't going to tell me? Ever?"

"Will, you're a Muggle"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You don't have magic."

"Well, explain, please, _Merlin_. I suppose it has to do with the name, too?"

"It does. I was born with magic, Will. That means that I'm a Warlock and not a Wizard."

"What? So you don't need a wand to do magic."

"Exactly. And yes, it has to do with my name, too. I think you know the Arthurian legends better than I do, so you know that Merlin, the _original_ Merlin, was a Warlock too. I was named after him. Mum says she thinks I'm his Heir or something. Anyway, you shouldn't know because you're a Muggle. And now I don't know what's going to happen now."

"I'll tell you what's going to happen. We're going to skip school today and go to your house and there you can explain to your mother what's going on."

"Right, come on. Let's go"

They arrive at Merlin's house. Hunith is surprised to see them.

"Merlin, Will! What's going on?!"

"I'll tell you what's going on." Will answered. "Merlin revealed his magic to me this morning and we decided to skip school and come here to talk"

"Right, well, you can come in now" She said to Will. "Merlin, a word, now."

"I know what you're thinking, Merlin. You think I'm upset, but I'm not, okay? I'm just worried of how Will is going to take it. I know you're not supposed to tell him, but it was the right thing to do." They both get into the house and seat in the sofa and armchair to talk.

"So, what exactly happened?" Hunith asked

"Michael and Tom teased us again. They took my letter and my magic reacted violently" Merlin explained

"Will, what has Merlin told you so far?" Hunith asked

"That he has magic, that his name comes from the original Merlin, that he's some kind of Heir to Merlin, that he is a Warlock and not a Wizard, so he doesn't need a wand to do magic, and that I'm a Muggle." Will explained

"I'm a Muggle too, Will. I don't have magic. His father, on the other hand, did, but he was a Wizard and was killed for it by Muggles. That was a long time ago"

"I'm sorry" Will said

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

"Welcome, Merlin, to Diagon Alley" my Mum says, like it as the first time we've ever been here

After a while...

"OK, the last thing you need is your wand. Olivanders. Over there. Why don't you go in, I still have to run one more errand, it won't be long"

Hunith turns around to go to the shop next to Ollivander and Merlin enters the wand shop.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Emrys, yes? I was wondering when you would come in, Mr. Emrys. It seems only yesterday that your father came in to buy his first wand. Ah, here we are. Unicorn hair. Give it a wave." Merlin gave it a wave but nothing happened "No, definitely not. Phoenix Feather." Merlin pointed it at the wand shelf but nothing happened either. "No, no, no. What about dragon scales?" Again, nothing happened. "Curious, very curious"

"Excuse me, but what's curious?"

"You just tried all the wands in my shop, but none of them fit you. Tell me, Merlin, do you have magic of your own?"

"I do, but, how did you know?"

"You do not need a wand to perform magic, therefore, you are a Warlock and not an ordinary Wizard"

"I know, but then, the spells won't be the same, right?"

"No. But I'm sure you'll be able to learn something. You know, Merlin, your father needed a wand, so it is not inherited from your father. Maybe your mother?"

"Can't be. She's a Muggle, she doesn't have magic. How can they accept me at Hogwarts if I'm not like everybody else?"

"That, I do not know. You are a question that has never been posed before, Merlin. At Hogwarts, you will meet the Potions Teacher, Gaius. Tell him what I've told you and he might be able to help you."

"Good morning, Garrick.

Chapter 4: Platform 9 3/4

**Merlin's POV**

Today is September the 1st and I'm going to King's Cross to take the train to Hogwarts. We need to take the Picadilly Line to get there.  
"This is King's Cross-St. Pancras. This is a Picadilly Line service to Cockfosters. Change here for the District and Circle Line trains and the National Rail Services"

"Merlin, this is our stop" my mum told me.

"I know, Mum, I know"

When we arrive at the station. I see the blond boy from my dreams. I wonder why I dreamt about him.

"Mum, that's the boy from my dreams, he's also going to Hogwarts"

"Merlin, are you sure?"

"I am. Hello, I'm Merlin, I'm also going to Hogwarts. What's your name?"

"I'm Arthur. How did you know I was going to Hogwarts?"

"I think it's pretty obvious. No Muggle goes around the Station with a big case and an owl"

"Right. Come on, we'll be late to take the train."

He passes through the barrier. I pass right after him and find myself on the platform. The Hogwarts Express is now going to take us both to Hogwarts

"Good luck, Merlin" my mum says from the Platform

"Bye Mum" I say from the window.

"So, what house do you think you're going to be sorted in?"

"My father says probably in Gryffindor, but all my family has been in Slytherin. I dont really care."

"Well, you should, you know. Besides, dont worry if you go to Gryffindor, that means you're brave. And I'd say bravery is better than ambition"

Chapter 5: Hogwarts Express

**Gwen's POV**

The train is full! Ah, here we are. Two gorgeous boys

"Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full" I ask

"Not at all" the blond boy says. "I'm Arthur, by the way. And this idiot here is Merlin"

"I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen" I answer

"Nice to meet you" He says while shaking my hand

"I never had a friend who could be such an ass" I say while looking at Arthur

I swear I just then saw Merlin's eyes turn gold and donkey ears appear on Arthur's head.

"Oh, God, Not again" Merlin said desperately. There, he admitted it, he just said it was him. But how did he do that? I'm pretty sure all Wizards and Witches need wands to perform magic. But he just made donkey ears appear on Arthur's head without a word

"How on Earth did you do that?" I ask

"Do what?"

"Don't pretend, Merlin, I saw your eyes, I know what you did"

"Okay. Just let me fix this and then I'll explain" His eyes turned gold once more and Arthur's donkey ears disappeared.

"Okay, you fixed it. Now, explain" Arthur said, furiously

"The thing is, I'm different" Merlin says

"In what way?" Arthur asks

"Well, I'm not like every other Wizard. I don't need a wand to perform magic. In fact, none of the wands at Ollivander's suit me. And technically, I'm a Warlock. According to Mr. Ollivander, I hold powerful magic of the Old Religion inside of me."

"I thought the Old Religion died out Centuries ago."

"As did I. But apparently not"

"So, did this happen before?"

"Yes. My Mother always told me to be careful, but still, there were times where I couldn't help it. It was completely instinctual, self-defensive."

Chapter 6: The Sorting Ceremony

**Merlin's POV**

I should not have let Arthur and Gwen about me and my secret but they were my friends, so how could I not tell them? We had already changed into our robes and were arriving at Hogwarts. About ten minutes later, we were getting off the train. A teacher came to the platform. I recognized him as Gaius, my Great Uncle. He is the potions teacher.

"Please follow me." Gaius said. So we all followed. I was a few meters behind him and managed to get past the other children to get to him.

"Hello, Gaius." I said

"Merlin, good to see you. How are you? I've missed you. The last time I saw you, you were a one-year-old baby, you probably don't remember."

"Well, I did. My Mother never mentioned you."

"Merlin, you amaze me." He says, smiling at me. We take boats, I sit with Arthur, Gwen and my Great Uncle Gaius. "Wellcome to Hogwarts, Merlin." He tells me when we arrive at the entrance.

"Keep up. Please follow me."

We climb the stairs and arrive at a big door which, if I'm right, is the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Please, wait here, the Ceremony will take place in a few minutes."

So we wait there, while my uncle goes inside. A curl-haired-boy approaches the place where Arthur, Gwen and I stand.

"So it is true then. The Great Warlock Emrys has come to Hogwarts." He says proudly

"Emrys?!" People asked behind me

"What are you talking about?" I ask him, pretending I don't know what he's talking about.

"There are different types of Wizards, Emrys," then he looks at Arthur "don't go make friends with the wrong sort." Who does he think he is? He extends his hand and says. "I can help you there"

"I think I can manage with that, thank you." I answer looking at Arthur and Gwen and Gaius has come back from the Great Hall.

"Everything is prepared for the Ceremony. Please follow me." He leads us to the Great Hall. When we arrive at the end of the hallway he speaks again.

"When I call your names, you will step forward, I'll place the Sorting Hat on your heads and you'll be sorted into your houses" he looks at the list and says "Guinevere Eseldir" Gwen steps forward, sits in the chair and Gaius places the Hat on her head.

"I see. Ok. Hmm-mm. Gryffindor!"

"Mordred Du Bois" My Uncle says and the boy we talked to not five minutes ago steps forward and sits on the chair

"Slytherin!" As I imagined, he sat at the Slytherin table. I don't want to go to Slytherin. No way!

"Arthur Pendragon" Gaius called and Arthur went to sit on the chair. He seemed a bit nervous. I bet he didn't want to be in Slytherin either, even if his Father was.

"Gryffindor!"

"Merlin Emrys" My Uncle smiled at me when I stepped forward

**Gaius' POV**

My Great Niece sat on the chair and I put the Hat on his head. I was wondering where the Hat was going to send him. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw? I hope not to Slytherin.

"Mmm difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There is talent, oh yes. And a thirst to prove yourself but where to put you?

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin." Merlin whispered

"Not Slytherin hey? Are you sure? You could be great you know, and Slytherin would help you on the way to greatness, there is no doubt about that. No? Ok, if you're sure. Better be...Gryffindor!"

**Merlin's POV**

Thank God I didn't go to Slytherin. I am in Gryffindor, like my friends are and my Father had been. I never knew my Father, he died before I was born. All the Gryffindors were cheering when I got to the table and I saw Dumbledore who was also smiling at me.

**Arthur's POV**

I was relieved for being sent to Gryffindor. Merlin was right, courage is better than ambition. But there was something that still intrigued me about Merlin: why did that boy call Merlin Emrys? I was soon going to find out

"Merlin, why did that boy call you Emrys?"

"I don't know, that's my Family name. My Father was from the Emrys family as was his father before him"

"Okay, well, goodnight"

"Goodnight, Arthur"

Chapter 7: A talk with Dumbledore

**Merlin's POV**

Today we have our first flying lesson with Professor Hooch. We are in the garden waiting for her. When she appears, in a hurry, she doesn't seem like a very friendly teacher

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, Up!"

"Up!" I said, right after placing myself on the left side of my broomstick, as she had told us to. I was surprised by the fact that the broom immediately came to my hand, just like that. When everyone had got their broom in their hands, the teacher spoke again.

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end." We all mount our brooms "When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle...3...2...1...Tweet!"

Arthur immediately lifts off. He looks quite frightened.

"Oh..." Arthur says. He doesn't look well what's happened to his broom?

" ." Madam Hooch says. She's not really happy either

"Arthur, what are you doing?" Gwain asked

"Arthur...Arthur..." Gwen said

"We're not supposed to take off, yet!" Percival told him

"Arthur!" I yell

"Help!" Arthur screams. My magic acts instinctively and Arthur is dropped from his broom. Nothing too bad, apparently. He hits the floor and looks painful

"Everyone out of the way!" she orders us. "Come on, get up."

"Is he alright?" Lancelot asked

"Oh, oh, oh, oh dear. It's a broken wrist. Tch, tch, tch. Good boy, come on now, up you get." Mordred reaches down and grabs Arthur's Remembrall, which has fallen. Hooch begins to lead Arthur away with her. "Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch."

"Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass. " Mordred said, and his Slytherin classmates laughed with him

"Give it here, Essetir." I say, trying to defend Arthur

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Pendragon to find." He hops on his broom and soars around the group, then through. "How 'bout up on the roof?" He soars off and hovers high in the sky. "What's the matter, Emrys? A bit beyond your reach?" Seriously, who does he think he is?

I grab my broom and run to get on it. Gwen stops me.

"Merlin, no! You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides, you don't even know how to fly!" She says, and when I fly off, I hear her say. "What an idiot."

I am now in the air, across from Mordred.

"Give it here, Essetir, or I'll knock you off your broom!"

"Is that so?" I make a dash for him, but Mordred twirls around his broom in a 360. "Have it your way, then!" And he throws the Remembrall into the air. How is that my way? Anyway, I have to get it, so I zoom after the ball, speeding towards a tower. Just as I'm about to hit a window, from which Gaius is watching, I catch it and then heads back to the group. The students all cheer and run to see me.

"Good job, Merlin!" Gwain told me

"Oh, that was wicked, Merlin." Lancelot said then

"Merlin? Follow me." Oh, oh. I'm in trouble now. Mordred and his goons laugh as I follow Gaius

We arrive at the end of a corridor where there is a stone eagle which is supposed to be the entrance to Dumbledore's Office. I step on the stairs and Gaius takes his wand and says: "Chocofrogs" Is that the password? Seriously? When we arrive at the door, Gaius knocks and enters. I follow him. So this is Dumbledore's Office

It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tattered wizard's hat — the Sorting Hat.

**Gaius' POV**

I just received a letter from Merlin's Mother, Hunith, my Niece.

"My dear Gaius, I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. It is every mother's fate to think her child is special, and yet I would give my life that Merlin were not so. Ours is a small city and he is so clearly at odds with people here that, if he were to remain, I fear what would become of him. He needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help him find a purpose for his gifts. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her son, keep him safe, and may God save you both"

I didn't understand then, but I do now. Merlin had his first flying lesson today, one of my favorites when I was younger, and he saved Arthur's life making time slow when he fell off his broom. I wondered how he'd done that. But that's not the only thing that happened today. Mordred took Arthur's Rememberall and Merlin stood up to him. He flew after Mordred and caught the ball before it hit my office's wall. The Gryffindor team doesn't have a Seeker, so maybe Dumbledore will make an exception and let him play Quidditch? I was going to find out. We had entered in Dumbledore's Office and he was doing paperwork on his desk.

"Good Afternoon, Professor Dumbledore"

"Good Afternoon, Gaius. How can I help you? I see you bring the young Merlin with you. I also received a letter from his Mother, so I know of his special abilities and the fact that..." He looked at Merlin, who was levitating a trophy. "he doesn't need a wand to do magic, eh, Merlin?"

"Yes, Professor." He answered

"What did tell you?"

"That I was special among Wizards, that...I'm not like everyone else. I'm a Warlock"

"Aha, and what does that mean?"

"I think you already know, sir"

"You don't need a wand to do magic. What have you been able to do 'till now?"

"Well, I...My Mother says I was born with gold eyes, that she didn't even know what colour they were then. I've been able to levitate objects with my mind since the day I was born. She also told me that I reacted self-defensively when she dropped me at home."

"I beg your pardon?"

"She dropped me when I was a few months old. She was carrying me around the house and she dropped me, but I didn't hit the floor, my magic reacted and helped me survive."

"Now that is interesting" Albus said

"You think so, sir?"

"You are like nothing I've seen before, Merlin, and I'm afraid I can't help you there. But there's someone here that may be able to give you the answers you need"

"Who is it?"

Albus gave me a smiling look

"A dragon, Kilgharrah is his name."

"Where is he?"

"I can't tell you that, Merlin. Only you can reach him"

"You need to call him" I said

"Call him? Aren't Dragonlords the only ones...oh. My Father was a Dragonlord, wasn't he? And I inherited the gift when he died, didn't I?"

"You're smart, Emrys."

"Why do you call me Emrys?"

"Ah, I think that is a story for another time"

"But-"

"No buts, Merlin. Now, why don't you go to your dorms, I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore here"

I closed the door behind him and gave Albus a smiling look

"Let's hope he finds him, he's smart"

"He never does what he's told to"

"He's not going to the dorms, is he?" He asked me

"I think he is going to the library, to find about Dragons and Emrys"

"He's a smart boy"

"He is"

"Gaius, is there anything else you wish to ask me?"

"Yes, actually. I was wondering since Gryffindor's team doesn't have a Seeker, if he could play. After what happened, I believe he is more than capable of doing it"

"Why not?"

"He'll need a good broomstick"

"And a good teacher"

Chapter 8: Halloween

**Arthur's POV**

Today is our first practical charms lesson with Professor Flitwick. Merlin and I sit together and Gwen sits with Lancelot, another Gryffindor student.

"Hello, class. Today, we'll be practicing levitation, one of wizard's most qualified ability"

I looked at Merlin, thinking about what he told Gwen and I on the train to Hogwarts: he could levitate objects since birth.

"Now, remember the movement we've been practicing, the switch and flick and enunciate Wingardium Leviosa."

"Wingardium Leviosa. Wingardium Leviosa." I said, but nothing happened. Merlin took his 'wand' and pointed it at the feather we had to practice with.

"Wingardium Leviosa" He said while his eyes flashed gold for a moment, and the feather floated in the air.

"Look, everyone, Mr. Emrys has done it! Well done!"

"It's not like you even need a wand to do that" I said

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Lancelot asked curiously

"I'll um... I'll tell you when class is over"

**Lancelot's POV**

After class...

What were Merlin and Arthur talking about? I was soon going to find out.

"Ok Merlin, what was that about? You can do magic without your wand?"

"Well, first, it's not actually a wand, it's a stick. And, second, yes, I've been able to do magic since birth."

"Wow, that's um.. impressive."

That was not at all common, was it? If Merlin was able to do magic since birth, then he wasn't a Wizard, he was a Warlock, gifted with the powers of the Old Religion. But I thought the Old Religion died out centuries ago?

"I'll see you guys at dinner, I'm going to the Library" Gwen said

"Ok, see you then, Gwen" Arthur said

Arthur, Merlin, along with the other students and I were having dinner in the Great Hall, but Professor Quirrell wasn't there, that was indeed weird, wasn't it? A few moments after finishing my plate, Professor Quirrell came running into the Hall.

"Troll! There's a troll in the dungeons! I thought you ought to know." He said before he fainted

"How did a troll end inside the castle?" Arthur asked

"They're stupid, it couldn't have on his own. Someone must have let it in." Merlin said "And I think I know who it is"

All the students started to panic, noticing it was true and then Dumbledore shouted.

"Silence! Please stop panicking, the prefects of each house will lead you to your dorms while I and the other teachers will go to the dungeons."

We all stand up and followed Percival, our House's Prefect, to the dormitories.

**Merlin's POV**

"Please keep up" Percival ordered us

Arthur and I saw the troll had left the dungeons and was heading to the library. Then I thought of Gwen, he was in the library, which was between the dungeons and the other classrooms

"Merlin, Gwen is in the library!" Arthur reminded me

"Right. Come on"

Arthur and I got to the Library to find Gwen, unconscious and a giant, green, stinking troll which was about to hit Gwen one more time with its club. I use magic to make its club float and then use it again to make it fall on the troll's head.

"Is it dead?" Gwen asked

"I don't think so. It's just knocked out" I said just when Gaius, Snape, and Quirrel came into the Library

"Oh, my Goodness. Explain yourselves." Gaius said

"Well, we were..." Arthur and I started

"It was me, Professor. I had read everything about trolls and I thought I knew enough to confront it. Apparently, I was wrong. If Arthur, and especially Merlin hadn't been here, I would be dead." Gwen lied

"Be that as it may...it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational behavior on your part, Miss Du Bois. 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment. As for you two gentlemen, I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many students could take on a full-grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. 5 points...will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck." Gaius said, then looked at me. "Merlin, if you would come with me to my office, I'd like to talk to you, and Mr. Pendragon, would you mind accompanying Miss Du Bois to the Hospital Wing." I followed Gaius to his office and he closed the door behind me.

"Merlin, I want to know what happened. I want to know the truth" Gaius said

"I-" I couldn't get a full sentence. "We were in Charms class with professor Flitwick, practicing on levitating a feather. It was something I could do without a problem, but Lancelot saw me and I had to explain. Then, Gwen went to the Library to get her homework done or something. When we were having dinner in the Great Hall and Professor Quirrell came in and told us there was a troll in the castle, not only I thought it was weird, I knew it was him, somehow. Then Percy lead us to the Common Room but before arriving, Arthur reminded me that Gwen was in the Library and didn't know about the troll, so we headed for the Library. Then we found Gwen unconscious and the troll about to hurt her again with its club so I used magic and knocked him out."

"I don't know if that was brave or foolish, Merlin. But know this, you are safe and so are Arthur and Gwen. As for Lancelot, well, the least people who know about your gift, the better. Try not to let anyone else know, for now"

"There's one more person that knows, I think"

"Who?"

"Mordred Eseldir, the one that caused me to get Arthur's Rememberall. He called me Emrys"

"Merlin-" Gaius was going to say something, but I interrupted

"Look, Gaius. I don't know who this Emrys everyone is talking about is, but I'm not going to rest 'till I find out. And if you could save me the trouble of having to go to the Library, I'd be grateful"

"Merlin, have you heard the story of Merlin and King Arthur?"

"Yes. I know it by heart. I've always enjoyed the Legend of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table"

"The point is, Merlin, that it's hardly a Legend. You weren't named after the bird, Merlin, you were named after your ancestor, Merlin. The real Merlin, if you prefer. If you know the story by heart, then you must've realized that King Arthur, Queen Guinevere, the Knights of the Round Table and even Mordred and Morgana are here again; and well, so are you."

"And you are here too, you were Merlin's mentor and guardian 15 Centuries ago." Then I realized something. "Wait, are you saying that the Kilgharra's last prophecy is true?"

"Which one?"

"When Arthur died, Merlin summoned Kilgharra for help, and so he took them both to the Lake of Avalon. There, Kilgharra told Merlin the prophecy: 'Take heart, for when Albion's need is greatest, Arthur will rise again'. So, it's true, isn't it?.

"Kilgharrah can help you there. And Merlin, be careful"

"Thank you, Gaius"

Chapter 9: Three-headed dog

**Gwen's POV**

The day after the troll incident, when we were having lunch in the Great Hall and Mordred came to talk to Arthur.

"Hey Pratdragon, I propose we have a wizard duel tonight, at midnight, in the Trophee Room What's the problem, never heard of a wizard duel before?" He said

"Of course he's heard of them. I'll be his second, who'll be yours?" Merlin said

"Morgana. See you tonight, Pratdragon" He said and with that, he turned around and headed for the Slytherin table

"I don't trust him. I don't think he's really going." I said

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." Merlin said

"What are you planning to do Merlin, if something goes wrong?" Arthur asked

"Rescue you, of course" Merlin said

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked

"Well, you know, use a bit of...uh...wandless magic."

"And you don't need some kind of spell to do that?" Lancelot asked

"Nope" Merlin answered shaking his head. "Don't worry Gwen, it'll be fine, trust me."

"I trust you, Merlin, Mordred is the one I don't trust."

"Don't worry about Mordred" Merlin said, but I was still worried. What if something went wrong? What if it was a trap to get us in trouble?

**Merlin's POV**

I wasn't worried about Mordred because I knew I could easily beat him, that wasn't the problem. But I knew something would happen that night.

We were in the Common Room and Gwaine came in in a rush.

"Guys, look at this! Someone tried to steal in Gringotts!" He said

All of us headed to where Gwaine was standing to see the paper. 'The vault number 713 was robbed yesterday'. They must have been crazy to do that, goblins are vicious creatures. They care about their bank.

Half an hour before midnight, Arthur and I headed downstairs. But, something was wrong, there was someone in the Common Room...Gwen.

"What are you doing here?" Gwen asked. " You are not supposed to be out of bed"

"What about you?" Arthur said. The prat

"I'm sorry, Gwen, but nothing's going to happen. We'll be fine." I said, trying to reassure her

"I'm coming with you then" Gwen said

"No, you're not. You're going back to bed" Arthur insisted

"I. AM. COMING. WITH. YOU. And there's nothing you can do to change my mind.

"Fine!" Arthur exclaimed while heading pass the tapestry

We headed down to the Trophee Room, but before we could reach it, we heard a shout.

"Who's there?" The voice said. It was Filtch. Oh, no. We really were in trouble now.

"Run! Come this way!" I said as we run through the corridor. We arrived to a door in the third-floor corridor. We were not supposed to be here. The third-floor corridor was forbidden, according to Dumbledore. We arrived at the end of the corridor, to a wooden door. Arthur stepped forward and tried to open the door.

"Oh, it's locked!" He said

"Let me. _Tosprienge_" And I opened the door. That was weird, I didn't even know the word or that it was a spell, it just came to me. We entered the room.

"Where did you learn that? I thought you said you didn't need spells to do magic." Gwen said, surprised

"I thought so. I think Filtch is gone. He thought it was locked" I said

"That's because it was locked" Gwen reminded me

"For good reason." Arthur said. He was looking at something...a sleeping three-headed dog. The dog began to rise.

"Ah!" The three of us shouted, before opening the door and heading back to the Common Room.

**Arthur's POV**

We arrived at the Common Room and began to climb the stairs to go to our chambers.

"What are they thinking? Guarding that thing inside a school!" Arthur exclaimed

"Well, in case you didn't notice, it was standing on a trap door. My guess is that it's guarding something" Gwen said

"Guarding something?" I asked

"Yes. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed before we get killed or worse, expelled." Gwen enters her chambers

"She needs to sort out her priorities" I said then Merlin and I headed off to bed.

**The day after...**

**Merlin's POV**

After Gaius' potions class, Percival told me about the talk he had with Gaius. I had been chosen to be Gryffindor's Seeker, but I had no idea what that was! I was glad he was our Captain because he explained things really well.

"Gryffindor's Seeker? But First Year never are on the team! That's not fair!" Arthur complained

"Let me switch places with you. I have no idea how to play Quidditch! My mother never even told me about it! What if I make a fool of myself?" I said

"You won't. It's in your blood." Gwen said

"In my blood? What do you mean?"

Gwen, Arthur and I headed to the trophy room. Then Gwen showed me a medaled with golden letters carved in it. It said: "Balinor Emrys, Gryffindor Seeker"

"My father was Gryffindor's Seeker when he was at school?!"

"You didn't know?" Arthur asked me. The prat, I already told him I didn't.

"No, I didn't know!" I said before heading out of the hall. I stormed into Gaius.

"Merlin! I heard you were made Gryffindor's Seeker, Congratulations!" Gaius said

"Thanks, Gaius. But I know this was somehow your doing. Oh, by the way, I haven't called the dragon yet. I didn't have the time to go to the library."

"Well, you'll figure it out soon enough. Merlin, come with me. I want to give you something."

I followed Gaius to his office. After entering the room, he looked in the shelf for something. It was a big, brown book, covered in dust. It looked like Merlin, my old ancestor's book. My father used to have it when he was younger, I think.

"Your father gave me this before he died." Gaius said before he handed it over to me. As I imagined, it was my father's before it passed on to Gaius's care.

"It's a spell book, isn't it?" I ask

"It is. It will help you control your magic."

"Gaius, what is the three-headed dog in third-floor corridor guarding?"

"Merlin! What were you thinking? You could get yourself killed!"

"I was just talking about that dog because the door was closed and I opened it, using some kind of spell. But I didn't know the word, I mean, I don't know...It just sort of...appeared in my head, you know?"

"And you were never able to open a door with your magic before that time?"

"No, I don't think so. My mother would have mentioned it, I think."

"Merlin, we'll talk tomorrow. It's getting late."

"Okay. See you tomorrow at the match, Gaius"

"Good luck, Merlin"

Chapter 10: Quidditch match

**Merlin's POV**

Tomorrow is my first Quidditch match against Slytherin. I'm a bit nervous, but I think it's normal to be nervous before your first Quidditch match. I'm exhausted. I hope to have a good night's sleep before the match. Slowly my eyes start to close themselves.

**The day of the match...**

"Scared, Merlin?" Percy asked me

"A little bit." I answered

"That's all right. I felt the same way before my first game." Percy explained.

"What happened?" I asked curiously

"Er, I don't really remember. I took a bludger to the head two minutes in. Woke up in the hospital a week later." He said.

I gulp and look straight ahead as the doors open. We mount our brooms and zoom out onto the enormous pitch. There is cheering. The commentator, Leon Jordan, is talking from a tower.

"Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season! Today's game Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" Leon said, another 5th Year Gryffindor student. All the students are cheering.

All the players take our positions in the air in a circle. I weave in, highest amongst. I look down.

"The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game." Leon says

"Now, I want a nice clean game...from all of you." Madam Hooch says before looking at the Slytherin Team and kicking the trunk. Them the bludgers zoom out.

"The bludgers are up...followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember, the snitch is worth 150 points. The seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game." Leon says

The snitch zooms around my head, then around the Slytherin Seeker's head and then disappear. Hooch grabs the Quaffle.

"The Quaffle is released...and the game begins!" Leon comments

Gryffindor takes possession of the ball and a chaser, ANGELINA JOHNSON, zooms past Slytherins towards their goal, and throws the ball, and scores! There is a ding. 

"Angelina Johnson scores! 10 points for Gryffindor!" Leon says

I clap with my hands

Harry: Yes! {a bludger z 

In the stands, Gryffindor cheers. 

Hagrid: Well done!

Lee: Slytherin takes possession of the Quaffle. Bletchley passes to Captain Marcus Flint. 

Flint dodges people and throws for the Gryffindor hoops. Oliver appears and whacks the ball away with his broom. He smirks at Flint, who glares. Johnson and KATIE BELL pass the Quaffle back and forth as they strategize to score. Johnson takes it, throws, and once again scores! 

Ron and Seamus: Yay!

Harry: Yes!

Lee: Another 10 points to Gryffindor! {ding.}

Gryffindors: Yay! 

The Slytherins decide to get messy. They dodge, kick, and try to score. Once again, Oliver blocks. 

Flint: Give me that! {he grabs a beaters bat from one and whacks a bludger right at Oliver. It hits Oliver in the stomach and he falls to the ground.} 

Crowd: {Booing}

Harry is visibly upset.

Slytherin laughs. 

The Slytherin members head off. One jumps over George (or Fred) and scores. Harry is upset again. Slytherin cheers. 

Flint: {to other members} Take that side! 

They box Johnson in and sent her into the capes covering one of the towers. She falls down in and is out. The crowd boos. Slytherin scores once again. Suddenly, Harry sees the Snitch. He starts to head off after it and then his broom starts bucking and turning. 

Harry: Whoa! Whooa!

Hagrid: What's going on with Harry's broomstick? 

Hermione looks through binoculars at Harry, then at Snape, who is muttering something. 

Hermione: It's Snape! He's jinxing the broom!

Ron: Jinxing the broom? What do we do?

Hermione: Leave it to me. {She hands Ron her binoculars and leaves.} 

Harry is knocked around, then falls, dangling by one arm from the broom. 

Ron: Come on, Hermione! 

Hermione is hurrying up a tower. She appears underneath Snape and touches his cloak with her wand. 

Hermione: Lacarnum Inflamarae. 

A spark ignites and Snape's cloak catches fire. Hermione leaves. 

Man: Fire! You're on fire!

Snape: What? Oh! {knocks the man back, who falls into Quirrell, who then also falls. Snape bats out the fire and acts as though nothing happened. The broom stop bucking, and Harry climbs back on. The Slytherin seeker is after the Snitch. Harry takes off.} 

Ron: Go!

Hagrid: Go go go! 

Harry rams the Slytherin Seeker, then is butted out. He returns, smashing the Seeker again as the Snitch dives. The boys follow, but they approach the ground quickly. The Slytherin Seeker backs out, and Harry pulls up his broom as he follows the Snitch, feet above the ground. Harry stands up, and steps forward, trying to grab the ball. He goes too far, and topples off the broom with a yelp, tumbling on the ground. He gets up and lurches. 

The crowd gasps. Hermione appears beside a tower to see. 

Hagrid: Looks like he's gonna be sick! 

Harry lurches and the Snitch pops out of his mouth. It lands in his hands. 

Lee: He's got the Snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!

Hooch: {Blows whistle} Gryffindor win!

All: YAY!

Draco: No!

Hagrid: Yes!

Hermione: Whoo-hoo!

McGonagall: {Giggles happily} 

Harry raises the Snitch into the air and the crowd, and his team, cheers. 

Crowd: Go go Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor!


End file.
